unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
List of "Three" References in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Three (3) in its games in many ways. Ensemble Studios and authors also have many three references in their works about Halo. Therefore, in many of their games, this eccentric idea has caused a wild hunt for as many references to the number as possible. Halo Series *There are 3''' main Halo games *Each of the Forerunner AIs has a name consisting of '''3 parts: a number and two names *"Cortana" starts with a C, the third letter of the alphabet *Counting 032 (another 3''' reference) Mendicant Bias, there are '''3 Forerunner AIs in the games *Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, and Halo: First Strike can be purchased as part of a 3'''-book box-set *There are more than '''3 levels in every Halo game *The Halo games can be played on the Xbox 3'60 (x2=6) Halo: The Fall of Reach *The year is 25'3'5''Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 1 *The ridge is '''3 meters high *The nuke has a payload of 3'0 megatonsHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 2 *One of the Spartans is called Blue-'''Three *Kelly is exposed for 3''' seconds *Lighter Than Some is '''3 words Halo: Combat Evolved (and Halo: The Flood) *Pillar of Autumn has 3''' words *The time starts at 010'''3 hours''Halo: The Flood, page 1 *Sam Marcus is Tech Officer '''3'rd Class *Sam Marcus had been sleeping for 3''' hours *He hadn't slept for '3'6 hours (6=2*'''3) *There is a glitch to hold 3''' weapons *'''3 shots to the head with a pistol in multiplayer=death Halo: First Strike *'3' Spartans deliver the nuke to the Covenant ship Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *There are 3''' Spartans on the cover''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, cover art *The story starts on page 1'3Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 13 *It's at 11'3'''5 hours *It's on July '''3'rd *There are 3'00 SpartansHalo: Ghosts of Onyx'', page 16 *The flames are '''3,000 degrees''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 17 *The Spartans run at '''3'0 KPH *The first count of additional Seraph reinforcements is 3''' *There are '''3 Spartans *The plasma charges are propelled at 3'00 KPHHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 18 *The towers are '''3'00 meters''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'', page 19 *There are '''3 acknowledgment lights''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 23 *There are 6 Elites (6=2*'3') *The year 25'3'1''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 31 *A 3'00 meter runHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 32 *'3-round bursts *MUTA-AP-09'33'4 ammo''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 33 *The UNSC is noted to be fighting two wars, one against the Covenant and one against the human rebels. There are '''three' factions involved in total. *There are three fences''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 34 *There are '''three' nukes *There are three warhead casings''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 35 *.'3'0 caliberHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 36 *Road '''3'2-B''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 40 *'3''' drones *'3'''00 meter distance *'3'0% enginesHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 43 *Section '''Three' *'3' locks''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 44 *Page 2'3''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 45 *'3 minutes''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 50 *'3''' Spartans''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 51 *'3''' years ago *'3' light winks *'3' times the size''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 52 *'3'0 metersHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 54 *'Triple''' redundancy Halo 2 *There are 15 campaign levels (15 = 5 * 3''') *There are '''3 High Prophets *"Prophet of Truth" is 3''' words *"Prophet of Mercy" is '''3 words *"Prophet of Regret" is 3''' words *There are '''3 recipients of UNSC awards (Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, Commander Keyes)Halo 2, Cairo Station *"In Amber Clad" is 3''' words Halo 3 *It is the '3'rd game of the series *There are '''3 forms of Forerunner AIs (Sentinels, Constructors, Monitors) *0'3'''2 Mendicant Bias *"Forward Unto Dawn" is '''3' words *There are 3''' new flood forms *"Shadow of Intent" is '''3 words also *"I like cookies" is three words Halo 3: ODST *'Three' actors (Nathan Fillion, Alan Tudyk, and Adam Baldwin) previously worked on Firefly together. *It has 3''' in the title. *The Rookies nickname is F.N.G (Fucking New Guy) which is '''3 words *There are 3''' skulls in the map pack I Love Bees *Melissa splits into '''3 personalities *Discounting Herzog, the first 3''' chapters of the audio drama follow '''3 separate characters *The title is three words. Halo Wars *There are 3''' leaders on both sides. *Early in the game development, the flood might have been playable making '''3 playable factions *You can command a maximum 3''' of Spartans on the battlefield *There are 6 doors on the last campaign level (6 = 2 x '''3) *There are 3''' '3'v'3 '''maps *There are 15 levels (15='3'''x5) *On the level The Flood there are '''3 elephants *On the level Anders Signal there are 3 '''elephants *There are '''3 Mega Turrets in the Campaign *UNSC starting population is 3'0 (30='3'x10) *Max population is 99 (99='33'x'3) *There are 3''' upgrades for most units *On the level Arcadia Outskirts Omega squad consists of 6 SPARTANS (6='3'x2) *On the last level an optional objective is to destroy '''3 Scarabs *There are 3''' trainable units in Hall, Barracks, Factory, Summit, Vehicle depot and UNSC Base *in Fort Deen there are '''3 Sniper Towers on each side, behind the middle base *On Frozen Valley there are 3''' usable Forerunner structures *There are '''3 Cargo Transports in Arcadia City *In Arcadia City you start with 6 Hornets on Easy and Normal (6='3'''x2) *There are more than '''3' campaign levels *There are more than 3 '''skirmish levels *There are 4 infantry types (Spartans, UNSC Marines, Hellbringers, and ODST) you can train while you play as the UNSC (4 * '''3 = 12; 12 / 4 = 3) Sources